


A Dream comes true

by Silvaxus



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Abduction Role Play, Alien-themed sex toys, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because people, Begging, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Bottom Nick (Supernatural), Breeding Kink, Breeding Play, Coming Untouched, Consent, Forced Orgasm, Hatching scene, I'm Lucifer with this mood, Lucifer Bingo 2019, Lucifer is annoyed by people, Lucifer smells like an air refresher, Lucifer watched too much Hentai and will have his ass full of alien cock now, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nick is a pretty filling, Object Insertion, Objectification, Polyamory, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Roleplay, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Seriously they have an alien role play what were you expecting, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester, weirdest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer was tired, exhausted and annoyed by people in general when he finally made it home. He missed his birthday, and his twin’s as well because he had to explain to one of his customers, who lives in Europe, that what he was doing was against several laws in the US and the EU and Lucifer wouldn’t help him on his way to jail.He had been looking forward to his birthday for the last two weeks because Nick and Sam told him they have a special surprise for him...and their surprises never failed to amaze Lucifer.





	1. A hard week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> after a small posting hiatus of two weeks I'm back with something new. I'm saying posting hiatus because while I wasn't posting, I wrote like a madman xD *whispers* so much new porn for us....
> 
> Okay guys, this is my first time writing Nick, Lucifer and Sam (on Discord we call this pairing snickerdoodle). I really hope you read the tags...because the tags are a pretty good guess of what you'll get here. Porn, porn, porn and more porn. Chapter one is pretty easy but the rest? Oh Chuck...let's hope no one sees you reading this. 
> 
> For the first time ever, someone else did the Beta work for: [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen) Check out her stuff as well!
> 
> This story contains a lot of squares of several of my bingo cards. The squares are always on top of the chapter. 
> 
> Silva

**Poly Bingo Square: Lucifer**  
**Sam Winchester Bingo Square: Polyamorous**  
**Lucifer Bingo Square: Human!AU**  
  
  
  
Throwing their front door shut with too much force at 9 AM in the morning shouldn’t be as satisfying as it was, but it was the only way Lucifer had left to blow off some of the steam that had been building inside of him for the last couple of days.  
  
Clients could be such idiotic knuckleheads that he wouldn’t mind to hold his client’s head between the door and doorframe while he tried to hammer some brain cells back in place. Lucifer had his doubts it would help but he would enjoy the feeling of physical violence against an idiot.  
  
Lucifer dropped his travel bag, hung his coat up next to the door and walked into the living room. He already got messages from both Sam and Nick that they would be gone when he made it back home. Both told him to make his way back home, relax and have a nap. They’ll be back later that day and then they would enjoy the rest of the day and the weekend, it was Friday after all.  
  
In the living room, Lucifer took his suit jacket and tie off and threw them over the backrest of their couch, pulled his dress shirt out of his pants and opened the two first buttons. Walking around their living room didn’t really help him to let go of his annoyance and anger and as much as he wanted to help himself to a glass of the expensive whiskey Sam had gifted him for Christmas, he didn’t.  
  
A week ago, Sam and Nick had asked him to do them a favor in preparation of his birthday surprise...and now he was on a liquid diet for over a week, no solid food, no alcohol and...no touching himself. Just thinking about a good round of jerking off in the shower was enough to get Lucifer hot and bothered…  
  
Growling as he stalked into the kitchen while he adjusted himself in his slacks, Lucifer opened the fridge and took the orange juice Sam always seemed to be hoarding.  
  
Sitting down on their counter was a bit difficult as his hard cock pressed in a demanding manner against his zipper but Lucifer only growled again and sat down with the intention to ignore his cock. Which was what he had been doing for the last couple of days.  
  
While he was away on his business trip to Europe, both Sam and Nick had called him and told him to not stress himself more than already necessary and that they could wait a few days more. Working overtime on a mostly empty stomach wasn’t fun and they wouldn’t be mad at him. They even lifted their no jerk-off rule because they didn’t want to torture him more than they already did on a daily basis.  
  
Lucifer closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the cold bottle of juice. He only had asked his two boyfriends if it would be worth it for him to endure their torture. They had sent him a selfie where both of them wore a very serious expression that told Lucifer he better shut up and not ask stupid questions.  
  
He told them he would stick to his promise of no solid food and no jerking off but he wanted his surprise as soon as he was back at home. His reward was him listening to Sam and Nick making out over the phone. They could have skyped so Lucifer could watch them but...Just lying there and listening to his twin cry out Sam’s name without knowing what Sam did to Nick while Sam only groaned and chuckled in his dark and almost cruel way...Lucifer had been lying naked on his hotel room bed, hard enough to pound nails into walls with his dick. That was before Nick started to actually scream Sam’s name and nothing else anymore.  
  
Sam, cruel bastard that he was, made Nick hold the phone at some point and Nick started to tell Lucifer in great detail what Sam was doing to him. When Nick started to beg for Lucifer, for Sam, for anything, Lucifer was ready to just smash his client’s head against the wall and take the next flight back home. It would be more humane to smash an idiot’s head than have him lying there, listening to his twin getting wrecked without a chance to touch himself.  
  
Nick’s voice was hoarse and raspy when Sam was done with him while Lucifer was still aching, hard, too hot and aroused enough for three lives. That was before he heard Sam order Nick to keep his cock warm while Sam talked to Lucifer on the phone.  
  
Lucifer was sure he went white as a sheet when he heard these words. Sam had a way of talking in a low voice that could make even a saint think of sex. He should have just ended the call because it was already late for him but before he could end the call, Sam had already thrown out his metaphorical net and caught Lucifer with it. Sam told Lucifer in very graphic details what he had done to his twin and sometimes Sam’s breath would hitch up a bit when Nick did something Sam liked or Sam would croon at Nick that he looked so good with Sam’s cock in his mouth.  
  
Lucifer saw the imprints of his teeth in his bottom lip in the mirror when he finally ended the call...only to take a hot shower which did nothing to make his erection go away.  
  
Now that he was back at home but sadly alone, Lucifer felt just how exhausted he was but at the same time, slow burning arousal made his skin itch. He wanted his two boyfriends, right here, right now, and should they start fucking on the kitchen counter, he didn’t care. He would clean the counter afterwards and disinfection spray was already a thing.  
  
Lucifer loved both of them dearly but sometimes he wanted to strangle Sam and Nick just for existing and being hotter than hell especially when they were fucking just to entertain Lucifer while he wasn’t allowed to even fuck his hand. Sam had found some Christian facebook page while Lucifer was away with slogans like “You can’t reach Heaven with a penis in your hand”, “You need both hands to climb the stairs to Heaven”, or and this one was Lucifer’s favorite, “Masturbation is the Devil’s way of keeping you from Heaven”. Followed by a photo ofSam as he was masturbating in their bedroom.  
  
Bastard, period.  
  
Still feeling like he needed to tie Sam down and have his way with him for these evil stunts while Lucifer couldn’t do anything about it, he got up after finishing his juice and walked into their bedroom. The room was a mess as usual as none of them ever bothered with making the bed. Too often they would end up as a mess of limbs and need for sex back in their bed. Even the blinds were still closed and only a slim ray of sunlight made into the otherwise dark room. After days without his twin and Sam, Lucifer could smell both of them together with the underlying smell of sex. Just because Lucifer wasn’t allowed to touch himself didn’t mean the same thing applied to the other two of their menage a trois.  
  
Sometimes, late at night when his mind was somewhere between sleep and being awake, Lucifer asked himself in wonder, how he ended up in a relationship like this…  
  
He and Nick had always been closer, much closer than siblings should be, even as twins. They started to fuck each other when they were in high school and while some nice church lady had explained one sunny Sunday that incest was sin, said nice lady shut up very fast when Nick asked her the question of how incest can be sin in God’s eyes when humanity literally exist only because of incest when you read the Bible with open eyes. She never came back, Lucifer was in trouble for laughing hysterically at her red face and Nick just beamed with pride for asking such an intelligent question.  
  
They had been together for years and even lived together when they met Sam. Sam was an architect and they had hired him to redesign their apartment. He had caught on to what was going on between the twins rather fast and after a few days, some nice meals and phone sex that hopefully turned the eavesdropping FBI dudes red around the ears, they had mind-blowing sex that lasted a weekend, everyone got something out of it and it didn’t take long for them afterwards to find their way as a threesome.  
  
While Sam looked completely professional on the outside, he was hiding the dirtiest of all minds behind his smiles, beautiful eyes and long hair.  
  
Chuckling, Lucifer stripped out of the rest of his suit, threw his clothes on ‘The Chair’ and walked into their bathroom. Huge, designed by Sam and made to fit even his tall body, it had everything a big bathroom needed. Like the huge shower stall, big enough for all three of them and none of them would be left outside of the warm water spray.  
  
Turning the hot water up until it was scalding, Lucifer waited for the bathroom to end up full of steam before he walked under the hot spray.  
  
Groaning, he leaned back and let the hot water hit his head and shoulders. Arousal was still running wild in his body but now that he had rested a moment and paired with the hot water of the shower, he could feel the exhaustion of the last couple of days catching up with him.  
  
He was tired, hungry and horny, not necessarily in that order, but close.  
  
Washing his hair with the shampoo he’d stolen from Sam, something fancy with the smell of pomegranate and orange, Lucifer stole Nick’s shower gel, lime, and eucalyptus, he walked out of the shower smelling like an air refresher.  
  
Happy and relaxed, Lucifer dried himself off, brushed his teeth and walked back into the bedroom. Not bothering with getting dressed, Lucifer slipped under the covers and pulled Sam’s pillow close. Their bed was huge, soft and it smelled like Sam and Nick which was what Lucifer very much needed at the moment. He needed his two lovers in person more but for now, he had to satisfy himself with pulling their pillows close and their shared blanket up to his nose.  
  
There was no need for him to go back to work this week and maybe he’ll call his secretary on Monday to tell him he would work from home for the rest of the week. The thought had something appealing to it when he remembered that Sam could work from home too when he wanted.  
  
Lucifer fell asleep with his thoughts rotating around Sam, Nick, and himself as the filling in this nice sandwich.  
  
 


	2. Alien Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I was so surprised by the awesome feedbacks I got from you...I wasn't expecting this because this story isn't really a common pairing. 
> 
> Let's start the new chapter containing these squares:
> 
> Sam Winchester Bingo: PWP  
> Lucifer Bingo Square: Sam/Nick/Lucifer  
> Kink Bingo Square: Role play

Lucifer woke up slowly. He felt warm, comfortable and his mind was floating in this nice space between sleep and awake. Thanks to being finally able to sleep in his own bed again, he slept like a rock, his back didn’t hurt and warm hands were roaming over his back and ass because he was sleeping on his front while he was hugging Nick’s pillow. Wait A minute…?!  
  
Blinking, Lucifer tried to lift his head but he was pressed back down on his pillow by a rough hand on his neck and suddenly he could feel a twin set of lips pressing kisses along his back and shoulder blades.  
  
“Our little breeder is waking up.”  
  
Lucifer’s still sleepy mind could only offer him the information that Sam was the one who had spoken but the meaning of the words was just gibberish in Lucifer’s mind.  
  
“Indeed, and about time. I was worried he wouldn’t wake up soon. Took us long enough to find such a pretty specimen.  I hope we’ll get the results we are looking for, Sir, but I think even without the wanted results, the procedure of trying to breed this one will be quite...entertaining.”  
  
More gibberish for Lucifer’s sleepy mind but this time he was allowed to lift his head up a bit.  
  
Sam and Nick were lying on their sides next to Lucifer. Warm and huge hands, Sam, wandered up and down Lucifer’s back up to his shoulder blades and down to the swell of his ass and back up. Rougher and cooler hands, Nick, stayed lower and kept touching Lucifer’s lower back, ass and tights.  
  
Lucifer looked from Sam to Nick without shaking their hands off as he kept waking up. Their hands felt wonderful on his skin, warm and huge to cool and rough, and Lucifer’s cock woke up faster than Lucifer’s mind. When Nick let his fingers slip farther down between Lucifer’s legs until his fingertips grazed against Lucifer’s balls, Lucifer cursed and tried to hide his face against his pillow.  
  
Twin chuckles could be heard all around him and his twin’s evil fingers wandered up and up and while Lucifer hoped that Nick would touch his hole, Sam growled warningly before Nick reached his goal.  
  
“Don’t forget yourself, Little One. I allowed you to join me in breeding this one but I didn’t tell you to take what’s not yours to take. He’s mine. I only asked for your help in finding a good breeder on this world. Nothing more.”  
Suddenly a barely lubed up finger breached Lucifer’s hole and after two weeks of zero physical pleasure, Lucifer tensed up and when the pleasure finally hit his brain as well, he was fully awake and groaned loudly against his pillow.  
  
The finger just remained where it was, knuckle deep in Lucifer’s ass but thankfully Sam decided against using his long finger to rub against his prostate. Lucifer was sure he’d lose it the second someone touched his pleasure spot.  
  
Next to Lucifer, Nick whimpered and Lucifer felt his twin press against his back as he surrendered to Sam staking his claim on Lucifer. Not really sure what these two had in mind, and apart of his mind still hadn’t woken up, Lucifer lifted his head and looked at Sam since he seemed to be in charge of his game.  
  
“What’s going on here? Who are you?” No shame in playing along until Lucifer figured out what his part was, except for the obvious part.  
  
Sam looked at Lucifer and twisted his finger he still had knuckle deep in Lucifer’s ass.  
  
“We came here from a different world, looking for the right individual to breed with. Our kin needs agents among all inhabited worlds. You happen to be a perfect example of your kind. We picked you out from between the billions of your kind.”  
  
It felt like ice water, the damn magic wand his twin was so fond of, and wearing his favorite vibrator at once. This game was Lucifer’s own fault. Weeks ago he had shown Sam and Nick a ridiculous homepage which sells weird sex toys and other stuff. Things for furry role plays, harnesses and...stuff you normally only found in hentai porn clips. Every alien and tentacle porn Lucifer had ever watched was now waving back at him with a huge grin. He had shown Sam and Nick the homepage just for the laughter but these two tuned it up a notch and actually went with it.  
  
Shivering, Lucifer let his eyes wander down over the expanse of Sam’s chest until he could take a look at Sam’s cock. Normally, Sam was already well endowed or hung as you might say, but when Lucifer risked a second glance, even hehad to swallow at what he saw. Sam had squeezed his cock into an alien-themed wearable cock sleeve. It was huge, red, had something around the head that looked like spikes and something like ridges on the upper- and underside. He could see the dark red head of Sam’s cock peeking out from the tip and Lucifer licked his lips. He wouldn’t survive even one thrust of this monster when Sam decided to fuck him.  
  
Ducking his head, Lucifer turned around and looked at his twin. Nick was giving him an almost sardonic smile as he licked his lips with a hungry expression. Nick wore a similar toy around his cock but this one only had the hard looking spikes around the head, just...more of them.  
  
Whining, when he realized that he doomed himself, he was scared and excited at once. He wasn’t going to survive this and while he knew he could call it off any moment, he didn’t. This was his birthday present from his lovers and they wanted to help him to make one of his fantasies come true.  
  
With his head still ducked, Lucifer looked back at Sam since he seemed to lead the scene.  
  
“Why me? I’m no one?”  
  
Lighting fast, Sam gripped Lucifer by the hair and lifted his head up until he could press his face under Lucifer’s chin. There, Sam took a deep breath before he growled threateningly.  
  
“You smell ripe and fertile to me. Perfect for breeding. We’ll have to prepare you, make you ready for taking our brood in. Don’t worry, part of the breeding process is that the breeder will enjoy it and the duration of our brood needing a host isn’t long. We will make it...enjoyable for you. You will have thepleasure of the breeding and the honor of being bred by us while we can leave later with our next generation coming from such a pretty breeder. Should the breeding succeed (oder) be a success, and there is not a guarantee it will, maybe we’ll come back to you should the resulting brood be strong in mind and body. Good breeders are so hard to find these days.”  
  
Oh fuck, Sam was really getting along with this and the way he was smearing his precum all over Lucifer’s side, he was really into this as well. Nick was still scattering kisses all over Lucifer’s back and if not for the light stretch he was still feeling, Lucifer might have forgotten about Sam’s finger up his ass.  
  
Going lax in Sam’s grip when Nick started to knead his ass, the fucker knew this was one of Lucifer’s weaknesses, Lucifer met Sam’s eyes and had to force himself to keep still and not rub his cock against the covers.  
  
“But I’m of the male part of my species. I can’t be your breeder. I lack the necessary parts, you know.” He had to say this. Too much hentai Lucifer guesses.  
  
Now Sam started to laugh and patted him on the head like a dog.  
  
“I know little breeder but it doesn’t matter. We’ll prepare you until you are ready for our eggs. We’re going to insert our eggs into your body before we inseminate you a couple of times to make sure you’ll be carrying our brood. The biological aspect of your race doesn’t matter. When we’re done with you, you’ll be bred well and proper by both of us. You’ll even enjoy the process of getting ready, just like you are going to enjoy to process of having us impregnate you first with our eggs before we start to inseminate you. I know that you can’t have any knowledge of our breeding habits but you should trust me that the whole process will bring you nothing but pleasure and will benefit all of us.”  
  
For a second Sam broke his character. Lucifer saw the small shift in Sam’s eyes and face. He was letting Lucifer know that Lucifer was calling the shots and that he could call this off if he wasn’t comfortable with any of the aspects.  
  
As much as Lucifer wanted to know what they were going to do, the greed to feel?what they were going to do was stronger.  
  
Pulling the pillow against his chest as if he was afraid, Lucifer looked at Sam with huge eyes but his small shifting movement caused Sam’s finger to brush briefly against his prostate. Moaning in pleasure and surprise, Lucifer barely managed to tell Sam with his eyes but he saw the gleam in Sam’s eyes as he started to rub his finger in small jerky movements over Lucifer’s prostate.  
  
“I’ve read the academic journals of our world regarding your world and I’ve read that the male half of your species has a special point of nerves in his rectal area which can be stimulated during the mating process. I hoped it was true so you can not only enjoy the breeding because of our modifications but because of your own biology as well. We will start the breeding process preparations now.”  
  
The covers were pulled off Lucifer’s body and thankfully the room was warm or Lucifer would have shivered for a far different reason than he did.  
  
Together, Sam and Nick moved Lucifer around on the bed to fit their whim...before they used the hidden rings on the bed frame to tie him down. Sam was a master at the art of shibari while Nick preferred the more simple way, he was more a whatever works kind of guy.  
  
Lucifer found himself in a spread eagle position on the bed which had been cleared of their blankets and pillows after they had tied him down. Behind him, Lucifer could hear Nick take deep breaths which usually meant that he was eager to get started before he turned impatient.  
  
Suddenly Lucifer heard Sam growl at Nick again before the bed shifted when Sam pushed Nick down with a snarl. Turning his head around as much as he could, Lucifer watched Sam holding Nick down with his arm pressed against his neck while he bent Nick’s left arm back around to his back. Nick made a face as if he was about to answer Sam’s snarl with a snarl of his own but the sound leaving his lips wasn’t a snarl but something between a whimper and a moan. That was when Sam roughly pushed his hips against Nick’s ass.  
  
“I’m only going to say this one more time. You are going to get what I give you. You are going to do what and when I tell you and not when you decide. I’m the stronger one of us. Should you fail again in following my orders, you will  be the next one I’m going to breed and you won’t enjoy it as much as _my_ human will enjoy the breeding.”  
  
Nick was facing Lucifer and Lucifer watched as Nick’s eyes seemed to roll back in his head when Sam pushed him down with another rough thrust with his toy covered cock.  
  
“I’m going to wreck your hole until you’ll be useless for everyone to breed you ever again and you’ll be unable to move because I will fill you with so many eggs that you can’t move anymore. Am I clear?  
  
Nick only moaned but nodded but when Sam pulled out again, Nick whined and his long body dropped motionless on the bed. The sound of a hand meeting naked flesh echoed in the room and Nick yipped in surprise.  
  
“Go to work now and start preparing my human for the breeding process.”  
  
Nick only mewled and met Lucifer’s eyes for a second. Watching his twin lick his lips while his eyes wandered down to Lucifer’s ass gave him a faint idea what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves the following squares:
> 
> Crow Bingo Square: Threesome  
> Lucifer Bingo Square: Roleplay  
> Poly Bingo Square: Creature!AU  
> Kink Bingo Square: Sex Toys

Without any way of knowing what was going on behind him, Lucifer could only wait and partially what Sam and Nick were doing. He could hear the distinct sound of his two lovers kissing as Nick was making this small breathless sound when Sam was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. It was strangely arousing to hear Sam and Nick without being able to see them paired with the knowledge of what they still had planned for him.  
  
When Lucifer heard his twin whine, he knew that Sam had pulled back. “Don’t worry, I have something in mind for you as well. A reward for helping me find our pretty breeder. Start preparing him and leave the rest to me.”  
  
Whatever Nick had seen in Sam’s face was something that made Nick move in urgency. There was no warning, no sound, as Nick was suddenly between Lucifer’s legs only to spread his cheeks apart before Lucifer felt a hot tongue breaching his hole.  
  
Moaning at the surprising and sudden pleasure, Lucifer pulled on the restrains keeping his arms in place but there was no way out for him. Sam had used the leather cuffs on him which he then bound tight around the hidden rings on the bed frame. Lucifer had to lie there and enjoy the way his brother was rimming him as if his own life depended on it. Nick sucked on Lucifer’s hole, pushed his tongue in deep only to use his thumbs to spread Lucifer open in front of his eyes.  
  
When Nick groaned behind him, Lucifer wished for a mirror to watch what was happening. Nick seemed to have thrown every restraint out of the window. His twin’s moans were muffled as he pressed his face deep into the cleft of Lucifer’s ass and did his best to get the same sounds from his brother as he was making himself. Struggling in his strapped down position, Lucifer just accepted everything Nick was doing, like the two fingers Nick thrust roughly into his hole but over the muffled sounds of pleasure filling the room, Lucifer heard the sound of lube squelching paired with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Fuck, Sam was fucking Nick while Nick was rimming him...and Lucifer remembered the huge cock sleeve Sam was wearing. The sounds Nick was making without a pause told Lucifer enough of what was waiting for him.  
  
When the endless stream of pleasure suddenly stopped, Lucifer felt like someone had cut the strings around his limbs and fell boneless back onto the bed. Behind him, Nick was panting loudly before Sam spoke with a rough voice.  
  
“I think you did very well in preparing him. Time for the next part in preparing him for the breeding. Fill him with the breeding slick.”  
  
Something slick and cold touched Lucifer’s hole but he tensed up at Sam’s words.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
At Sam’s words, everything came a stop and Lucifer heard Sam move before he suddenly appeared in Lucifer field of vision. Sam hunkered down in front of the bed and made Lucifer raise his head. “What happened that you are suddenly afraid of our doing, little breeder?”  
  
Licking his lips, Lucifer leaned into Sam’s touch. “I just...I don’t know what you are going to do to me. That’s all. I’m not used to this.”  
  
A smile played over Sam’s features as he directed Lucifer’s face lower until he had to stare at Sam’s impressive cock...which was still nicely dressed in the big cock sleeve around his already impressive cock but...was the lube glistering on Sam’s cock green?  
  
“Don’t worry, my pretty breeder. In order to prepare your body for taking our brood in, we will have to prepare you and fill you with the breeding slick. It’s the basis to make sure our brood can take hold in your body after we insert them into your body and fertilize them. The breeding slick will also help you later during the birthing process when the brood took everything they need from your body and it’s safe for them to grow simply in their eggs.”  
  
This was something Lucifer hadn’t really thought about; what goes in, has to go out at some point...but he was too curious and too horny to call this off because he hadn’t thought about a small detail.  
  
Biting down on his lip as if he was still uncertain, which he was maybe a tiny bit, Lucifer looked up at Sam and nodded. “Okay... I think...you can go on.”  
  
Sam’s eyes left Lucifer’s face to look at Nick and a second later the slick and cold something, that had been resting against his hole while he was talking to Sam, pressed in.  
  
Lucifer allowed himself to sink into the feeling of Sam’s hand against his face and the feeling of getting filled. Whatever Nick was using, he took his time in filling Lucifer with it. He went slowly and...deep. Groaning against the weird sensation of the toy finding his way deep into Lucifer’s body, Lucifer tried to keep his breathing even and he looked up at Sam to find a fixpoint for himself to hold on to. However, even looking at Sam didn’t help when suddenly the toy started to thicken while it wormed its way deeper into Lucifer.  
  
Whimpering at the weird sensation, Lucifer wrapped his hands around the chains keeping his arms stretched out and lowered his head back onto the bed. Sam’s hand wandered down to his neck before he felt Sam’s breath next to his ear.  
  
“You are almost there, my little breeder. My friend’s duty during a breeding process is to prepare the breeder properly, something I can’t do. He’ll make sure your body is prepared to handle our different biology when we start to breed you. He’ not only filling you with the breeding slick but he’s loosening you up as well so you won’t get hurt when we start...what’s the term your kin use? Having our way with your sweet ass?”  
  
Grinning, Lucifer was kinda amazed that Sam managed so perfectly to stay so much in character. Lucifer wanted to give him a snarky remark when he felt how Nick was “filling” him with the so-called breeding slick. It felt cold for a few seconds and Lucifer was sure he felt whatever they were using at the back of his throat. Hissing when Nick pulled the weird long thing out of his ass, Lucifer looked up at Sam who seemed to be waiting for a signal from Nick.  
  
Rough fingers probed his ass and rubbed teasingly over his prostate but the contact was too brief and short for Lucifer to feel anything but a teasing spike of pleasure as Nick pulled his fingers out again far too fast. “He’s ready for you, Sir, but the human physiology is much weaker than ours. You should still be careful and test his limits. Just to make sure.”  
  
Sam only huffed, got up and vanished from Lucifer’s view but he could still hear Sam move when he joined them on the bed again.  
  
“We’ll see how much he can take. Free his legs. I want to have as much access to him as possible.”  
  
Shivering at the dark promise in Sam’s voice, Lucifer listened to Nick opening the cuffs around his ankles as he pulled the chains lose. When Lucifer’s legs were freed of the chains, Sam’s warm and big hands pulled Lucifer up by the hips while he made himself room between Lucifer’s legs.  
  
Sam spread Lucifer’s cheeks apart using his hands and the anticipation started to kill Lucifer when Sam only traced his rim with his fingers before Lucifer suddenly felt the head of Sam’s cock pressing against his hole.  
  
“A fair warning, my pretty breeder; for most species, this process is heavily arousing. There is no need to hold back on your pleasure. Just let go and enjoy.  
  
Lucifer only had time to nod before Sam started to press in.  
  
At first, it felt like it always did. Huge, the burning of the stretch when Sam started to fill him...until Sam additional girth together with the spikes and ridges joined the game. Sam felt, and actually was, bigger than usual but when the spikes dragged slowly over his prostate, Lucifer was sure he saw stars...before the hard ridges joined the fun after the spikes.  
  
Cursing, Lucifer hid his face against the covers and he failed completely to get used to it. He was used to Sam having a talent for nailing him dead on into his pleasure spot when he was fucking him but now, he understood why Nick had looked the way he did when Sam had ‘punished’ him earlier. This was nothing but hard pleasure and Sam had only just bottomed out and was keeping himself still to let Lucifer adjust. The pause made Lucifer think that he wasn’t going to survive this. He’ll die and would have to explain in the afterlife what had killed him. Sam Winchester with his monster dick dressed as an alien.  
  
Every thought came to an instant stop when Sam pulled out and gave Lucifer his first thrust.  
  
The covers muffed Lucifer’s scream of pleasure when the pressure on his pleasure spot didn’t lessen but only got stronger when Sam started to thrust. This wasn’t just fucking him to get off, this was just plain old insert hard cock into this hole without any care. It was indeed...breeding. Lucifer adored his two lovers even more for thinking about this scene.  
  
Looking down at himself, Lucifer saw his own hard cock leaking down onto the covers and the force behind Sam’s thrusts was the reason his cock was slapping again and again against his own belly. Normally Nick would have his hand around Lucifer’s cock the second Sam started to fuck him but Nick was keeping his hands to himself this time. After a hard thrust from Sam that pulled every breath from Lucifer’s lungs, Lucifer had trouble keeping himself upright when Sam’s thrust forced him to orgasm without any stimulation on his cock. Howling at the intense pleasure which only prolonged as Sam didn’t stop, Lucifer didn’t notice that Nick was suddenly kneeling next to him but Lucifer felt the curious fingers which wrapped around his cock and balls like he was animal that needed to be checked.  
  
“Sir, the breeder reached the maximum point of stimulation for the time being. I think you should give him a pause.”  
  
Nick pulled his hand away and Sam slowed down until he stopped completely but didn’t pull out. Moaning when the angle and the pressure on his prostate changed when Sam bent forward to reach between Lucifer’s legs, Lucifer just pressed his face harder into the covers. They were indeed going to kill him.  
  
“You are right, he reached his maximum point of stimulation and I think that the way our mating physiology is built, it adds to the stimulation as well and enhanced it. This kind of reaction was to be expected from what I read but I couldn’t find any information that continuing with the breeding process will hurt the breeder. The journal only stated that the male individuals of this species are easily aroused during the breeding but there is no harm or permanent damage to be expected. We’ll go on with the breeding process until he reached the point of maximum fertility before we impregnate him with our eggs to fertilize them. His species has been studied for a long time and I’m sure there would be specific warnings should the male half of this species be useless for breeding or if it would be dangerous for them to be bred. A danger to the breeder is a danger to the brood and no one would risk a brood so easily. You can continue with the breeding process now and I will monitor his physical reaction during your preparation.”  
  
Sam pulled out without further words and for some reason, it gave Lucifer a thrill to just be reduced to this...to be their breeder, the hole they had to fuck in order to prepare him for their brood. He would have to thank them later for playing his phantasy out like this...should he even be able to thank them when they were done with him.  
  
Wordlessly, Sam and Nick switched position and as wordlessly Nick pushed Lucifer into a position of his choice, chest to the bed, back bent and ass on display, before he thrust in. Unlike Sam, Nick didn’t hesitate, as Sam had already fucked Lucifer loose and with the way they had stuffed him full of their “breeding slick” he was so full of lube, Lucifer was sure he was going to leak lube for the next week or something.  
  
Grunting when Nick used less thrusting and more grinding, Lucifer shifted his shoulders as he was thrown into a pool of naked pleasure. Nick’s constant grinding forced the thickened spikes on the toy he wore to drag back and forth over Lucifer’s prostate without a pause.  
  
Hissing when Nick, the bastard, changed the angle, Lucifer opened his eyes and peeked down between his legs. Thanks to the constant pressure, his cock was leaking precum which turned more milky white with every droplet.  
  
“How interesting…” Sam suddenly murmured next to Lucifer before he suddenly felt Sam’s hand back around his cock.  
  
“The nature of the human male reproduction mechanism is heavily linked to a rectal simulation. The breeder hasn’t reached his point of maximum stimulation again but he’s still releasing his own breeding fluids to reproduce with a female of his own kin. However, it doesn’t seem to lower his quality of a breeder for us. It requires further tests in the future if this will cause problems at the end of the breeding process when he’s to segregate the fertilized eggs. I’m sure the last step of the breeding process will stimulate this nerve point even more. I think we are going to report this to the Head of the Academy for further testing. Maybe they can develop the breeding process and find specifications for the male part of this species. Individuals are more prone to accept the breeding when pleasure is involved.”  
  
While Sam was giving his fake academic speech, he never stopped to examine Lucifer’s cock and balls while Nick never ceased to thrust and grind into Lucifer.  
  
“Sir, do you want me to increase the breeding process so you can start the examination you just mentioned?”  
  
Cursing his brother in his head, Lucifer could already imagine his twin’s grin full of maniac glee while asking this question.  
  
Sam only hummed and let go of Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer didn’t dare to sigh in relief when Sam let go of him because he was sure what Sam’s answer was going to be.  
  
“Excellent suggestion. Increase the stimulation until he reaches his point of maximum stimulation again. I think this will be enough so we can then start to impregnate him with our brood.”  
  
Howling when Nick started to thrust hard and fast the second Sam finished speaking, Lucifer lay there, writhing on the bed while Nick fucked him hard and without holding back. Sam’s hands returned to his balls, massaged them and pressed against the sensitive skin between his balls and his hole...before Lucifer could only gasp when Nick pushed him into another orgasm.  
  
The second Lucifer came for the second time, Nick pulled slowly out while Sam squeezed his balls.  
  
They didn’t force him to stay up on his legs but they pulled back and allowed Lucifer to sink down on the bed to catch his breath. Hands wandered over his shoulders, back, ass, legs. No arousing touches but soft and warm and caring while they gave Lucifer a moment to catch his breath before they continued with their scene. It had been a while since they played so hard but Lucifer loved every second of it.  
  
Hands followed the length or line? of his stretched-out arms and suddenly Lucifer felt the cuffs around his wrist getting taken off. Nick was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed and took the cuffs off but he didn’t put them away completely.  
Together, Sam and Nick massaged Lucifer’s shoulders and arms until the knots from the constant stretch were gone before they turned him around on his back.  
  
First Nick kissed him. Slow and full of love like Nick always kissed him. When Sam growled and pushed Nick away, both of them stared at each other for a fake moment of rivalry before Nick lowered his head in submission. Satisfied by Nick’s submission, Sam looked at Lucifer before he kissed him as well.  
  
It was just as slow as Nick had kissed him but there was more urgency behind it, just as if Sam wanted to go on and despite the two orgasms he had within a few minutes, Lucifer felt his arousal wake up again at the thought his lovers enjoyed this as much as he did.  
  
When Sam pulled back up again, he looked at Nick and smiled while he kept petting Lucifer’s chest as if he was a cat.  
  
“Our little breeder is ripe to receive our brood.”


	4. Time to breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lads!
> 
> Today's squares are...
> 
> Sam Winchester Bingo Square: Bondage  
> Poly Bingo Square: Bed Sharing  
> Lucifer Bingo Square: Breeding Kink

The cuffs were reattached to Lucifer’s wrists but his legs were kept free. Sam was kneeling between his legs while Nick picked something up from the floor. Sam never stopped to caress Lucifer but his focus was on Nick, who just placed a huge bowl on the bed. Staring at the bowl, Lucifer was really impressed with how far these two went with their idea of this scene.  
  
One of them had decorated the bowl in Alien themed colours and styles. Alien, capital A, like the movie. Swallowing, Lucifer watched as Nick reached into the bowl and...pulled something out. His hand came back sticky and green and he was holding something that looked really like an actual egg, just bigger, and it was black and covered in the green stuff as well. Sam reached into the bowl as well and pulled something else out that looked like a space version of a dildo but it looked soft and flexible...and scarily huge in Sam’s hand as it was covered in the green slick, slime, lube, or whatever  
  
Shifting on the bed, Lucifer looked from the egg in Nick’s hand, to the thing in Sam’s hand. He knew what was about to happen now but he didn’t know about the _how_ in this case.  
  
Sam seemed to see that Lucifer felt uneasy because he blocked Lucifer’s view with his chest as he leaned over Lucifer to kiss him again. Just when Lucifer was about to answer the kiss with the same fierceness as Sam, his lover bit down on his bottom lip and wandered down his throat until he licked the sensitive space right behind Lucifer’s ear.  
  
“Our eggs are preserved in the same breeding slick we used on you. It makes sure that your body won’t reject them when they aren’t ready. Out species long ago evolved in a direction that means we no longer carry our brood in our own bodies and so we had to...get creative when we want to breed other species. What you just saw is a plant from our homeworld and in your language, it can be called...breeding rod, I think.” Sam lifted his head and now that Lucifer couldn’t feel Sam’s lips against his skin anymore, he heard the squelching sound coming from behind Sam’s back.  
  
“We’ll use the breeding rod to insert the eggs into your prepared body. It may feel uncomfortable or weird at first but it will pass the more eggs you’ll carry. Depending on how well you take our brood in, we may start with fertilizing them one after the other or after every couple of eggs. This depends wholly on you and we’ll have to see.”  
  
Behind them, Nick growled and Sam answered the sound with a deep growl of his own before he pulled back. He took the ‘breeding rod’ from Nick and that’s when Lucifer’s eyes fell upon the toy.  
  
His best guess was that the toy was way over ten inches long but now...now it was bulging with the number of eggs Nick had filled the toy with. Lucifer could clearly see the outlines of the eggs while the toy was still covered in the green lube stuff.  
  
Sam kneeled between Lucifer’s legs and nudged them farther apart with his own legs before he pressed the head of the toy against Lucifer’s hole, which had to look huge and open after they had fucked him with their toy covered cocks. Slowly, Sam pushed the toy a couple of inches in before he looked up at Lucifer with a filthy grin...before he started to squeeze the toy in his hands.  
  
The sound falling from Lucifer’s lips was unlike anything he heard himself ever make. He could feel the toy expand as it stretched his hole while Sam squeezed the egg through the tube until the egg plopped free and was now filling Lucifer instead of the toy. Lucifer felt its way and while his mind tried to decide what he was feeling, Sam pushed the next egg into him. When Sam pushed the second egg into him, the first egg was pushed deeper into his body and one of them rested right against his prostate. Hissing at the sudden stimulation, Lucifer twitched on the bed but his brother’s cool hand around his cock forced Lucifer into stillness.  
  
“Sir, I think the breeder is already enjoying the breeding process. I suggest we start with the fertilization.”  
  
Sam made his thinking face while Lucifer kept himself still has Nick stroked his cock slowly without actually looking at him but at Sam.  
  
“How many eggs did you prepare for him?” Sam had a rather calculating look on his face which usually meant that his next idea would destroy Lucifer’s ability to form coherent thoughts.  
  
“Six, Sir. It’s the breeder’s first time enduring the process and I didn’t want to force too many eggs on him and risk a total failure of the breeding.”  
  
Sam gave Nick a clipped nod before Lucifer felt him push the third egg up his ass. Groaning, Lucifer threw his head back and he pulled on the chains when he felt a low burning pleasure paired with a weird fullness.  
  
“Prepare yourself for the fertilization. I will oversee the process and will finish it should the breeder take all of the eggs so well as he did with the first three.”  
  
The breeding rod was pulled free and suddenly Nick was between Lucifer’s legs as he and Sam had switched places. Nick wore a completely blank face as he pulled Lucifer’s legs around his waist and pushed into Lucifer’s body? hole? with a slow thrust.  
  
Grinding his teeth against the new stretch, Lucifer noticed absently, that it felt different from earlier when Nick had fucked him. Not as rough and hard but thicker than usual. When Nick started to fuck him again, it didn’t feel like usual when Nick was fucking him in this position. Normally, Nick would shift his hips, change the angle just the tiniest bit, kiss Lucifer...all the small gestures that told him just how much Nick loved him but now...now Nick was just fucking him with a blank expression and the sole purpose of getting off. Nick was able to stay completely in his character for this scene and while Lucifer was writhing in pleasure, Nick’s face only twitched every now and then...until he dropped his head and groaned loudly…  
  


Over his brother’s lowered head, Lucifer saw Sam kneeling behind Nick with a smug smile on his pretty face.  
  
“I just have to make sure you’ll follow the protocol while fertilizing our breeder. The insemination has to be taken seriously and needs to be done properly to reach the ideal results.”  
  
Nick groaned, unison with Lucifer, as Sam fucked hard into Nick. Nick just let himself fall forward and caught himself with hands before he crashed on top of Lucifer. Nick looked at him with glossy eyes as Sam used Nick as his personal toy to fuck Lucifer.  
  
This was one of the things Lucifer loved the most about them...this deep connection, the balance in their dynamic, that everyone would take and give just like the others...and that Sam always knew how to torture the twins with the maximum pleasure while he enjoyed himself.  
  
Lucifer’s body was on fire from the constant stimulation, the weird feeling of being full while Nick’s face over him twisted in pleasure while Sam fucked him rough and dirty. Nick suddenly broke his character as he whimpered, whined and hid his face against Lucifer’s throat. Feeling Nick’s cock twitch and jerk in his ass told Lucifer, who just tried to let his own pleasure wash over him, that his brother came hard as he was still crying out against Lucifer’s skin but Sam didn’t stop. He went even harder to work on Nick.  
  
Nick’s breath felt hot against Lucifer’s skin...and suddenly Nick started to beg and Lucifer’s own renewed erection turned rock hard.  
  
“Sir, please...please. I did as you told me. I promise, Sir. I did good, Sir, and I’m sure the eggs are inseminated. Please, Sir…”  
  
But Sam didn’t acknowledge Nick’s pleading as he kept fucking him. Between Sam and Lucifer, one of their favourite things to do to Nick was to fuck him until he started to beg. He didn’t want them to stop or he would use his safe word. Only when Nick couldn’t keep himself upright anymore and crashed down on Lucifer as he shook and shivered hard, did Sam finally stop.  
  
Snarling at the weight of Nick pressing down on him, and his filled insides, Lucifer felt the eggs shift and while the sensation was strange and weird, one of the eggs rubbed once more over his prostate and forced another orgasm from Lucifer.  
  
What was left of cum in his balls, was not much and while the orgasm felt powerful and nerve-wracking, only a few droplets of cum dripped down from Lucifer’s cock.  
  
Still whimpering, Nick was pulled up by Sam with a strong grip around Nick’s shoulders. When Nick pulled out, Lucifer didn’t know what to feel. He still felt the last aftershocks of his orgasm but he felt empty and stuffed full at the same time...and there were still three eggs left before it would be Sam’s turn to ‘inseminate’ the eggs.  
  


Watching Sam hold Nick always had something innocent to it. Nick and Lucifer were older than Sam but with Sam Nick could just...let go. Sam used his bigger body to hold Nick in a protective embrace and would hold onto Nick until the other was ready to be on his own again. It didn’t matter if sex played a part or not, Sam would never deny Nick the closeness the other craved from him. Sam nuzzled Nick’s neck and Nick smiled in a dreamy way...before he turned around, pressed a kiss to Sam’s jaw and nodded at Lucifer  
  
“You should check the breeding process, Sir.”  
  
Nick moved away from Sam who went right back between Lucifer’s legs and went to check on the ‘breeding process’ which meant, Sam lifted Lucifer’s legs up on his shoulders, parted Lucifer’s cheeks and hooked his thumbs into Lucifer’s hole.  
  
It felt weird to have Sam kneel between his legs while he examined his hole with clinical eyes before he pushed a finger in. No words were exchanged as Sam silently checked the ‘process’.  
  
When he finally nodded and Lucifer was finally allowed to lower his legs back on the bed, Sam spoke to Nick and Lucifer was still being ignored. He was still just the breeder, the hole to fuck and fill. The thought still made him shiver.  
  
“You did well and I see no problem to go on with the process. You can have the breeder receive the last three eggs while I prepare myself for the last insemination.”  
  
Now that Lucifer knew what to expect, he closed his eyes when it was Nick who pushed the ‘breeding rod’ into his hole. Nick squeezed the fourth egg slowly into Lucifer but he stopped when the egg was pushed in. Nick’s cool hand appeared on Lucifer’s belly and his twin stared at him with intense eyes before he pressed down on Lucifer’s belly. Not much pressure was involved but it was enough to make Lucifer feel the eggs inside of his body and his mind had trouble to follow while his body decided to go down the pleasure line again as a few milky droplets spurted from Lucifer’s cock.  
  
Nick left his hand on Lucifer’s belly while he used his other hand to push the last two eggs up his ass. Lucifer felt like he was about to burst under the pleasure and when Nick finally pulled his hand away Lucifer wasn’t sure if he could actually see the bumps of the eggs in his body denting his skin.  
  
When the last egg was inserted, Nick pulled the breeding rod out and Sam took once more the place between Lucifer’s legs. He lifted Lucifer’s legs up and placed them back on his shoulders and shoved his cock back into Lucifer’s hole.  
  
Lucifer had no strength left to make any sounds. Too many orgasms had been forced from his body, his mind was firing in so many directions at the same time with being filled like he was and the way Sam was fucking him once more like a nameless hole.  
  
Just like earlier with Nick, Sam’s cock felt different as well which gave Lucifer the indication that they had switched gears again. Sam made no sound and Lucifer watched sweat run down his chest and arms. It felt like an eternity to Lucifer, an eternity Sam used to shove his cock into Lucifer again and again while the eggs inside of him shifted and moved and only strengthened the weird sensation. When Sam finally reached his orgasm, he stilled and let his release fill Lucifer even more but Lucifer felt too spent and full to make even one sound.  
  
He didn’t feel Sam lower his legs back on the bed, just like he didn’t notice Nick freeing him from the cuffs. Lucifer came back from the depths of his mind when he felt a warm and scratchy sensation on his ass and between his legs.  
  
They had turned him on his left side and while Sam seemed to clean him up, Nick lay in front of him with his head propped up in his arm while he held a glass full of water together with a straw in front of Lucifer’s face.  
  
“You did well, little breeder. You should rest and consume this liquid. You lost a lot of fluids during this part of the breeding process. The brood will be sealed off in your body until they are completely fertilized and don’t need your body anymore. You can rest until the hatching starts.”  
  
Slowly, Lucifer sipped the water through the straw and the cool water helped a lot. He didn’t look up when Sam lifted his leg up and pushed the plug into his ass. He expected as much when Nick mentioned that the brood was sealed in his body.  
  
He felt tired, full and completely fucked out but a small part of his mind whispered that it wasn’t over yet.  
  
While Lucifer sipped the water, Nick was still offering him, Sam prepared their bed until it resembled more a nest than their usual bed. Together, they pulled Lucifer into their nest and Lucifer fell asleep with Sam holding him close, back to his chest while Nick pushed one of his legs between Lucifer’s and wiggled closer and closer until he could press his face against Lucifer’s chest.  
  
Entwined like this, they fell asleep...until it was time for Lucifer to hatch their eggs.

  
  
  



	5. Pain and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are...the last chapter^^ Only two bingo squres made it into this chapter but this story isn't very long to begin with xD I laughed so hard about the comments all of you wrote me. I happy you found some entertainment with my story^^
> 
> Kink Bingo Square: Aftercare  
> Lucifer Bingo Square: PWP

When Lucifer woke up, he sucked in a hard breath...before he basically howled for everyone to hear. He could feel the eggs move inside his body...as they vibrated stronger than any vibrator he had ever used or was used on him.  
  
A hand suddenly appeared and covered his mouth while Sam looked at him with heat and hunger in his eyes. “The hatching finally started. Don’t scream, you hear me? We don’t want to get caught by the authorities of this world and I will have to gag you shouldn’t you stay silent.”  
  
Hands wandered over Lucifer’s belly but he fixated his eyes on Sam while Nick pulled the plug out. Biting down on his tongue was the only thing keeping Lucifer silent as the eggs kept vibrating within his body and he had to hide his face against Sam’s face when Nick pushed three of his fingers into his hole like he was checking if he was open enough.  
  
“The hatching process has fully started, Sir. He’ll require our help to expel the eggs from his body as we expected but I'm surprised by the heavy reaction he’s showing. This information will be useful for future references.”  
  
Lucifer looked at his twin when he kept probing Lucifer’s hole while one of the powerful vibrating eggs hammered hard against Lucifer’s prostate. Without a way to push away from the pleasure that already bordered on pain...bastards both of them. Of course, they were going to use his masochistic side against him.  
  
Muffling his screams against Sam was the only option Lucifer had left while Nick pressed down on his belly to help him ‘hatch’ the eggs. Lucifer tried to push the eggs out while Nick pressed down on him from the outside and tried to get a hold on the slippery eggs from the inside as well.  
  
The first egg took forever until it was pushed out of Lucifer’s body. He almost sighed in relief as the first egg seemed to love to stay in a position that forced it to vibrate right against Lucifer’s pleasure spot. After what Sam and Nick did to him earlier, Lucifer had almost nothing left to give and only a few clear droplets spurted from his cock.  
  
The second egg went out faster but it still took long enough to almost throw Lucifer into another orgasm and while he was still shivering hard from his almost orgasm, which would have been dry like the desert, the third egg slowly made its way out.  
  
Lucifer was looking down at Nick between his legs. He was sitting in the V of Sam’s legs with his back against Sam’s chest as they had turned him after the second egg. It was almost like Lucifer was watching his own body jerk and convulse in pleasure of his dry orgasm while his mind just shut off.  
  
After the third egg was out, Lucifer hung bonelessly in Sam’s grip who whispered words of praise and strength at Lucifer who could only hear Sam’s voice but the meaning of the words was lost to him. He was breathing hard and fast like a racing horse and he was only halfway done. Three eggs still needed to ‘hatch’ before the breeding process was finished.  
  
The last three eggs were still vibrating hard within Lucifer’s body but the pleasure wasn’t so all-consuming anymore, for the moment at least. Looking up at Sam, who was still holding him, Lucifer felt safe when Sam looked down at him with a small smile.  
  
“You are almost there. This brood will be strong and powerful, thanks to you. Three more eggs before you can rest. You’re doing to so well, little breeder.”  
  
Nodding weakly, Sam seemed to have given Nick a silent command because suddenly Lucifer felt the eggs move within his wrecked ass. Slowly, egg number 4 made his way out but Lucifer’s vision turned white he was pushed into another dry orgasm and this one was even more powerful than the first one. He just shook hard in Sam’s arms and was far beyond any form of words. Lucifer had been reduced into a whimpering and gasping mess.  
  
After egg number four was pushed out, Lucifer had no time to relax as egg number five followed right away. He was still flying on the high of pleasure and pain while the pleasure was almost gone and only a low humming pain remained behind.  
  
Egg number five was the slowest to leave his abused ass. Lucifer cursed, howled, struggled with his back bowing off Sam’s chest. The pain was just like the pleasure, low burning, nerve-wracking and blinding...and Lucifer loved every moment of it.  
  
When egg number five was finally out, Lucifer barely noticed the spike in his pleasure and pain hazed mind when it was time for egg number six to finally hatch. After everything he felt and had to endure through the whole scene, when the pleasure and pain finally ended, it barely reached Lucifer’s mind.  
  
Someone pressed a kiss to his slack lips but Lucifer felt too spent, his mind too full and body exhausted to react or even check who kissed him. He just closed his eyes and listened to Sam’s even breathing behind him and while Lucifer thought he could hear water running and splashing, he wasn’t sure. He just lay there with his eyes closed and while his body was spent and mind exhausted, he was tired.  
  
“Hey, Luce, I want to get you into the bathroom. Do you mind me carrying you or do you want to walk on your own?”  
  
Blinking his eyes open, Lucifer looked up at Sam and waited for the words to make sense. When they finally made sense to him, Lucifer just shook his head and huddled closer to Sam. His muscles protested against the movement and he hissed low while Sam laughed.  
  
“Okay, no walking yourself. I get it.”  
  
Lucifer did nothing to help Sam get back on his feet so he could carry Lucifer into the bathroom. He just wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and kept his eyes closed. The second they entered the bathroom; Lucifer felt the warm and humid air and he smelled the lavender in the warm air. Cracking one eye open to look at their huge bathtub, Lucifer made a sound Sam seemed to understand: that Lucifer wanted to be put down back on his own feet. Sam and Nick closed their hands around Lucifer’s arms to steady him. His whole body protested against moving while Lucifer felt lube dripping down from his hole.  
  
Shuddering, he allowed his lovers to help him into the warm and wonderfully smelling water. It was close to scalding, just like he loved it. Sinking into the hot water until it reached his chin, Lucifer felt like he was floating but suddenly he was pulled forward. Grumbling, Lucifer was about to complain when he felt Sam slide into the water behind him and before Lucifer could say even one word, he was pushed back against Sam.  
  
“It’s okay, Luce. Now you can close your eyes and relax. Nick is getting you something to drink before he joins us.”  
  
While Sam wrapped one hand around Lucifer’s chest, he used his other hand to touch and caress Lucifer everywhere he could reach him.  
  
He heard Nick’s naked feet on the tiles of the bathroom and when Lucifer opened his eyes again, Nick was kneeling next to the bathtub and help up a glass full of orange juice, with a straw again, and he handed a plate to Sam which Sam accepted from him.  
  
Without being told to drink, Lucifer closed his lips around the straw and started to drink slowly. His throat felt raw and scratchy and while he drank, Sam and Nick never stopped their soft caresses. When the glass was empty, Sam held the plate in Nick’s direction while he leaned back against the rim of the bathtub and pulled Lucifer with him.  
  
Lucifer was so comfortable in the warm water and feeling Sam behind him, that he needed a moment to come back from his mind when he felt Nick hold up a piece of rich dark chocolate for him.  
  
Opening his mouth, he took the chocolate from his brother’s fingers and enjoyed the rich and dark taste of the chocolate filled his mouth. He let the chocolate melt on his tongue and the flavours of coffee and pure cocoa mixed with the sweet flavour of the orange juice. When the first piece was gone, Nick held up a second piece for Lucifer before he could even ask. Only when Lucifer accepted the next piece of chocolate did Nick hold up a piece for Sam as well.  
  
“This was...amazing, Luce. You should have seen yourself. I hope it was worth the waiting, brother.”  
  
Licking his lips when the chocolate was gone, Lucifer pressed his forehead against Nick’s. They shared a moment of complete peace and Sam didn’t disturb them, he only made sure to never let go of Lucifer.  
  
When Lucifer pulled back, he felt much more awake which was the reason he suddenly noticed the throbbing in his balls and he was sure he was going to leak lube for the next two weeks. Shivering, Lucifer allowed Sam to pull him closer while he pushed his own hand between his legs. Weird as it was, he was already hard again despite everything his lovers had done to him and his hole felt absolutely wrecked. He was loose enough that he was sure he could push several of his fingers into his hole and he would find no resistance and nothing but lube making the thrust easier.  
  
“It’s okay, Luce. We did some research on the scene before we started and from what we found, that’s a normal reaction. It’s the overstimulation of the nerves making you hard again. It will go away when you relax. You were absolutely gorgeous and fantastic, Lucifer.”  
  
Suddenly feeling shy, Lucifer lowered his head but Nick made him look up again only to push another piece of chocolate into his mouth.  
  
“Sam is right, brother. You were magnificent. When Sam presented the idea to me, I was completely thrilled but what we did earlier...fuck, Luce, I have no words for it.”  
  
Lucifer was thankful that they couldn’t make out if the was actually blushing or if it was the hot water colouring his face and making it feel warm.  
  
“It was...intense, and a mind-blowing surprise. I just have one question, though.”  
  
He felt Sam nod against his neck as he was nuzzling Lucifer’s wet and sweaty skin.  
  
“What the fuck did you do with these eggs? I’m sure I blew out my brain through my dick, died while doing so, greeted my ancestors and came back to this world.”  
  
Sam and Nick burst into laughter and while Lucifer tried to glower at him, he stood no chance against the happiness of his two lovers. He would get his answer just like they would find something the others always wanted to try or wished for. They had made his own dream come true and so it was only fair to give them the same.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
